


Alphil and Danmega

by PurplePhoenixAmbipie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, I dont know if thisll be slow burn or not im trying to figure it out, M/M, Made For Each Other, Romantic Fluff, shamchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePhoenixAmbipie/pseuds/PurplePhoenixAmbipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, PhantomShipper wrote the concept on this one, but i'm making it a thing. A large chunk of the early parts are gonna be ripped from our Shamchat roleplay. I'm turning this struck gold into a fan fiction.</p>
<p>This description is well over a thousand words, so read it here:   https://docs.google.com/document/d/16Pof8qgvkMab272gbvcOgHGpmC-tmcyPs4C8hWmhiyo/edit?usp=docslist_api </p>
<p>Don't worry, its short enough. Just thorough.<br/>So now that you've completely read the description, Dan is an Omega, and Phil is an Alpha. Can in make it anymore obvious? Sk8er Boy reference :P <br/>So, Dan and Phil are at a boarding school, Manchester Boarding High, it's move-in day at the beginning, and Dan is moving into a shared room with Phil. Dan just transferred from another school. You know the basis now. Start reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphil and Danmega

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Read the entire summary. The AlphaBetaOmegaverse is important to understand, otherwise you'll be LOST!

Phil: *walks out of shower in a towel*   
Dan: *i don't look over as I continue to unpack*   
Phil: Oh, the new kid's here.   
Phil: Hi~!

Dan: *i look over at you and blush before looking back at my stuff* H-Hello...   
Phil: So, you're Dan Howell?   
Dan: *i nod* And you're Phil Lester?   
Phil: Yep.   
Phil: Uh, can you turn around for just a second? I have to put my clothes on.   
Dan: *i nod and face away from you*   
Phil: *gets dressed*   
Phil: Done.   
Dan: *i nod and continue to unpack*   
Phil: So, I was wondering, us being roommates and all...   
Dan: Hmm? *i look up at you*   
Phil: What's your ABO alignment?   
Dan: Im an omega. And you are?   
Phil: Alpha...   
Dan: *i nod a bit* Okay. *i smile some and finish unpacking*   
Phil: What classes do you have?   
Dan: *i pull out my schedule and hand it to you*   
Phil: Oh, we have... All of our classes together. What're the odds? *smiles*   
Dan: *i smile back* Its probably why they put us in the same room   
Phil: I guess. *hands you it back*   
Dan: *i nod and put it away, placing my suppressants in my bedside drawers*   
Phil: So...   
Dan: *i look up at you* Yeah?   
Phil: Do you like Starbucks?...   
Dan: *i nod softly* Yeah   
Phil: Same~.   
Dan: *i giggle and lay down in my bed*   
Phil: Excuse the excessive posters, I'm a diehard Muse fan.   
Dan: *i giggle more* Me too.   
Phil: So it's move-in day, there's not much to do...   
Dan: *i nod softly and sigh* Yeah, Im bored   
Phil: Do you want to go to Starbucks? I'm a little thirsty.   
Dan: *i shrug* Sure, why not?   
Phil: There's this one place a few streets away.   
Dan: *i sit up* Alright, just let me pull on my jacket   
Phil: Okay~   
Dan: *i pull on my jacket*   
Phil: *I get up* Should we leave right now?   
Dan: We can if you like *i stand*   
Phil: Okay.   
Dan: *i nod softly*   
Phil: *I start walking out the door*   
Dan: *i follow you*   
Phil: So, you're sorta tall for an omega.   
Dan: *i shrug* I can't help it   
Phil: I could've sworn you were a beta. But, I like this turnout better~   
Dan: *i giggle and shake my head no* Nah, im an omega. But thanks   
Phil: In any case, what do you normally get at Starbucks? Ice coffee?   
Dan: *I shrug* I dont mind really   
*we finally get there*

*when we walk in we get a few looks*   
Phil: Ech, not many alphas or omegas seem to come here. I wanted to avoid my friends today.   
Dan: *i nod a bit and smile softly*   
Phil: So, Danny, what're you getting?   
Dan: *i shrug* I dont mind   
Phil: So, I'll get us both Ice Cap Frappucinos?

Dan: *i nod* Sure   
Phil: Okay. *we get the coffees and sit down*   
Dan: *i sigh softly and take a sip*   
Phil: Hm? *sips coffee*   
Dan: Hmm? *i look up at you*   
Phil: Oh, I thought you said something.   
Dan: *i shake my head no* Nah   
Phil: So, I was drawing this one scene from Death Note in my journal the other day, and- *gets a flash pain that quickly comes and goes in my forehead* AAAGH!   
Dan: *my eyes widen* Phil?!   
Phil: I'm fine, the pain's gone. I need to take my suppressants soon.

Dan: *i nod softly* I took mine this morning   
Phil: Yeah, sometimes I don't keep track, and this happens *sips coffee*   
Dan: *i nod and sip my own*   
Phil: *another sharp pain comes, this time I don't scream, but tear up.*   
Dan: *i start to worry* P-Phil, you need to take your suppressants.   
Phil: Yeah, these headaches aren't usually this unrelenting.   
Dan: *i nod softly* We should get going then...   
Phil: Yeah. *stands up* We can finish these in our room.   
*the betas are staring like owls at this point*   
Dan: *im watching you worriedly, taking your hand and leading us out*   
Phil: Haven't you normies ever seen an alpha and an omega before? Geez.   
Dan: *i sigh softly and walk us back to the rooms quickly*   
Phil: *fishes through my luggage, then finds my suppressants and takes them*   
Dan: *i sigh in relief as you do*   
Phil: Usually my headaches aren't that bad. Unless... You had something to do with it.   
Dan: *i blush* I-I dunno... maybe?   
Phil: Well, you do smell like Girl Scout cookies.   
Dan: *i giggle softly* Really?   
Phil: Yeah. This room is basically a Girl Scout stand.

Dan: *i laugh a bit and plop onto my bed* Thanks   
Phil: For what? The coffee, or for having an excuse to get away from all the attention.   
Dan: Calling me a Girl Scout stand.   
Phil: *giggles* Honestly, they were staring at us like we were total freaks. I thought for a second that we would've attracted less attention there than had I gone to the one my friends are at…

Dan: *i shrug* I guess   
Phil: Some of the guys in there are jerks.   
Dan: *i nod softly* Yeah   
Phil: Misusing their alpha voices and whatnot. You wouldn't believe what I witnessed last month   
Dan: *i raise an eyebrow and look up at you* Well now Im curious, please do tell.   
Phil: They weren't just using their normal loud alpha voices, one of them shouted it so loud that every one of their omegas did the same exact thing.   
Dan: *i laugh a bit* Wow   
Phil: Yeah, by the end of the day even MY ears hurt.   
Dan: *i laugh more* Oh wow   
Phil: A lot of the people I hang out with are total jerks. They don't know how to behave with their Omegas.   
Dan: *i nod softly* Yeah, I know how that feels.   
Phil: I'm curious. Do tell.   
Dan: *i sigh* At my old school, which was also a boarding school, my roommate thought of me as his omega even though I wasnt and treated me like crap, saying that he could because I was his property   
Phil: That sounds awful. You don't treat an omega like that. You take them out on a date once and a while, and you make them feel happy.   
Dan: *i nod* Yeah, its one of the reasons I transferred.   
Phil: That must've been horrible. Especially telling your parents, I'll bet.   
Dan: *i nod* Yeah   
Phil: *yet another sharp pain greets my forehead* GOD, I just took my suppressants!   
Dan: *i frown* I-If you took your suppressants, what do you think it is?   
Phil: I think you're negating them, you're cuter than a box of kittens.

Dan: *i blush and giggle* Does this help? *i hide under my blankets so you cant see me*   
Phil: You look like a ghost under there. In any case, there's a reason I didn't want you around my so called friends.   
Dan: What reason is that? *i poke my head out cutely*   
Phil: Well, for one, I didn't want them stealing you away from me, and two...   
Dan: *i blush at that*   
Phil: I didn't want them playing Who Can Alpha Shout Their Head Off The Loudest with you.   
Dan: *i sigh* I hope they know those alpha voices scare omegas into doing what they say, its not a good thing   
Phil: Truly? Ugh, they're pigs.   
...Plus... Almost all of them have girl omegas. I didn't want to be the outcast.   
Dan: *i roll my eyes a bit* Yeah...   
Phil: But what does it matter? That's a beta thing anyways...   
Dan: *i shrug* Yeah, I guess   
Phil: And if I find the cutest omega ive ever seen to be a guy i share a room with, so be it!   
Dan: *i blush a bit and hide my face under the duvet again*   
Phil: I took you to that exact Starbucks because I realized people would look at us weird, and I wanted to see how you'd react to the attention.   
Dan: *i shrug* I dont really mind it   
Phil: Yeah, I was relieved, because this one time… Beautiful girl, just beautiful, but everyone else though otherwise. Everyone kept staring, and we stopped dating because of it.   
Dan: *i nod softly* I'd say not to let others reactions control who you date   
Phil: Yeah, well, she was also really shy. Hated negative attention.

Dan: *i nod a bit*

  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and hit the Kudos if you want more!


End file.
